


All-Star

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Baseball, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slight Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Smut, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ping! The sound of the baseball hitting the metal bat rang across the practice field. Eren sat in the bleachers watching the practice. Ever since baseball season started Eren had been to almost all the practices. Not because she like baseball but because she got to see her crush, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Ending

Ping! The sound of the baseball hitting the metal bat rang across the practice field. Eren sat in the bleachers watching the practice. Ever since baseball season started Eren had been to almost all the practices. Not because she like baseball but because she got to see her crush, Levi. 

Levi was the Trost High School baseball star and co-captain of the varsity team. He was short yes but it did make him an all-around player.

"Levi you're up next to bat!" Coach Erwin semi-yelled at him. Levi sighed then got up of the bench, picking a bat in the process. Stepping up to the plate, he got into position, griping the bat firmly with his hands.

"Look it shorties turn to bat!" One of the new varsity players, Jean, snicker. 

"Tch..." Levi smacked his lips.

"Don't worry I'll pitch easy for you." Jean yelled. The rest of the new players laughed. Jean took a step back, getting ready to pitch, he threw the pitch with slowly but still a lot of force behind it. Levi hit the ball with a loud smack of the metal bat, the team and Eren watch as the ball flew past inner field. Out field moved as fast as they could to try and catch the ball but the ball was out side the field by the time they were able to catch up to it. Jean looked back at Levi with him mouth hanging opened, and Levi still standing in the same spot.

"Don't underestimate me, brat." Levi growled. "Also closes your mouth. You'll catch a bug."

"Nice work team!" Erwin voice boomed. "That will be all for today. Hit the showers!" The team left the field heading over to the locker room. Eren quickly grabbed her backpack and made her way off the bleachers before anyone noticed.  
_________________________________  
Eren walked on the side walk listening to her iPod. She hummed along to the song playing.

"Eren! Hey Eren!" Someone yelled her named. She turned around to see who it was. Jean Kirschtien, the varsity pitcher that was trying to make Levi look bad.

"What do you want?" Eren asked coldly.

"Whoa, chill." He held up his hands in defense. "Anyway, I saw you at baseball practice today. I didn't know you like baseball."

"I don't like baseball." Eren said quickly then turned around.

"Wait! Why do you watch practice then?" Jean questioned.

"Because I don't like to go straight home after practice." Eren continued walking. 

"Why don't you come to a game with me?" He asked.

"A date? With you?" Eren bursted out laughing. "That's a good one!"

"No seriously, come to a game. You might actually enjoy it!"

"No. I don't want to go with you, Jean!" Eren raised her voice.

"It will be fun." Jean wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, his hands slowly making their way under her skirt to her school uniform. "And maybe after the game we can have our own fun."

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Eren yelled thrashing around it get out of Jean's grip.

"What's going on here?" Another voice joined in with the yelling and slapping. Jean immediately let go of Eren. Eren finally got a look at who the other voice was.

"Levi! Uh... We were just playing around!" Jean tried to defend himself. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kirschtien." Levi said putting his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket then looked over at Eren. "How about you walk home with me. We don't need you getting into anymore trouble." 

Eren smiled. "Um.. Okay." She stood by Levi's side. Levi looked over at Jean.

"Go home, Kirschtien." He said looking at the other male with a threatening look. Jean gave Levi a annoyed look and walked in the opposite direction. Eren stood watching Jean walk away.

"You coming or not?" Levi's voice made Eren jump.

"Oh! Yes I'm coming!" Eren ran over to Levi's side.

"So what's your name?" Levi asked.

"Eren. Eren Jäger." 

"Very unique name. Just like your eyes. You're eye aren't blue or green. It's a mix of both. It very fitting. Plus that's how I recognize you from your eyes because I see you a practice. A lot of the team calls you 'Pretty Eyes'. Now that I see your eyes up close I see why." Levi babbled. Eren blushed a bright pink.

"Y-You guys can see me in the bleachers?"

"Of course we can." 

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Coach Erwin doesn't mind as long as you aren't distracting us." Levi said looking at her in the eye. Eren smiled at him. A cool breeze suddenly rolled by making Eren shiver.

"Do you have a jacket, Eren?" Levi asked with slight concern in his voice. 

"I think I left my jacket in my locker."

"Here. You can use mine." Levi shrugged off his letterman and handing it to Eren.

"But won't you be cold?" Eren asked hesitantly taking the jacket.

"No I'll be fine." Eren put the jacket on. Sighing in relief when she felt the warmth. 

They talked as if they knew each other for years. They talked about hobbies that weren't baseball, family, friends, and much to Eren's surprise Levi didn't have a lot of family or friends. He lived with Coach Erwin, the coach took him in when he found Levi on the streets, and his only friends were Mike, the baseball captain, and Hanji, the  
science teams national champion. 

The two made it to Eren's house. Levi walked her up to the front door of the house.

"Thank you for walking me home, Levi." She smiled.

"No problem. I just didn't want Jean to give you anymore trouble." He grinned slightly. Eren started to take off Levi's letterman but he stopped her. 

"Keep it." He said. "I don't like the thing anyways. I just wear it because it the only jacket I own."

"Are you sure you don't need it back? I don't want you getting cold on your way back home." She said with worry filling her voice.

"No it's fine. I only live a couple streets down from here."

"O-Okay." She put the jacket back on.

"Can I have your phone number?" Levi asked looking away embarrassed. Eren blushed a bright red.

"Y-Yeah, sure. As long as I c-can have yours." She stuttered. Levi smiled a very sexy smile that would make anybody fall for him.

"Of course." He said pulling out his phone. Eren pulled out hers. They switched phones. Eren punched in her number and putting her caller ID name as 'Eren (Pretty Eyes)'. They both switched back phones once they were done. Levi saw Eren's name on his phone and chuckled.

"I'll text you later then." Eren said twirling her hair slightly.

"Yeah." Levi smiled again making Eren's heart throb.

"Bye, Levi." She said backing up into the door.

Levi chuckled. "Bye, Eren." Eren opened the door to the house but still watching Levi walk away backwards still watching her. It wasn't till she was inside Levi turned around and made his way back home.

Once Eren was fully inside her house her mother greeted her. "Hello Eren. How was school?"

"Amazing." Eren sang. Her mother looked up from her cooking to get a better look at her daughter.

"Is that so? Care to explain?"

"I don't know how too. He was like a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue. God, his just so perfect." Eren sounded like an actress from one of those really poorly scripted TV dramas. Her mom chuckled and smiled. 

"Well little princess eat some dinner then go get ready for bed. You got home later then usual." Her mom said. Eren ate her dinner quickly then took a quick shower.

She crawled into her bed and held Levi's letterman close to her. She inhaled deeply smelling his scent of soap and fresh laundry. Her phone went off soon after. The text was from Levi.

'Thinking of you~' the text read. Eren smiled and texted back: 'Thinking of you too~' she held the phone close to her heart, smiling, then fell asleep soon after.


	2. Second Ending (part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi pick up Eren for school but ends up taking her on a little "date."

"Eren. Eren. Wake up." Her mom shook Eren wake. Eren slowly opened her eyes looking around.

"What happened?" She said sleepily.

"It's time to get ready for school." Her mother said smiling. Eren groaned sliding off the bed. "I'll make breakfast. Get dressed."

Eren lazily got dressed putting on her school uniform. She was puting her hair in her usual half-bun half-down style when her phone went off. It was a text from Levi.

'Do you mind if I pick you up so we could go to school together?' The text read. Eren smiled while her heart was going a thousand miles a minute.

'I would love that.' Eren replied.

'Cool. I'll see you in a 30 minutes.' Eren read the text the brushed her teeth and put on extra perfume in a hurry. She rushed down the stair seeing breakfast was done.

"In a rush?" Her mom asked.

"Kinda. One of my friends wants to pick me up and take me to school." She answered eating her breakfast. Her mother nodded and smiled. Eren's phone rang again. Another text from Levi.

'I'm outside.' The text read. Eren smiled.

"I'm going now. Bye, mom. I love you." She said kissing her mom on the cheek, grabbing her backpack, Levi's letterman, and left. Not hearing the 'I love you too.' her mom said to her.

Eren smiled when she saw Levi. He was leaning against his car door and grinned when he saw her. Eren blushed and made her way over to him.

"I didn't know you could drive." Eren said making her way to the passenger side.

"I can drive. I just don't like too. I figured since I have two good legs I could just walk." Levi said opening the door for her. Eren got inside fixing her skirt as she sat down. Levi got in his side of the car, turning it on as got in. Eren smiled as they started moving. She rested her arm on the arm rest of the chair. Levi's hand slowly locked his fingers with hers. Eren could help but to blush. Her heart pounded in her chest, loud enough to hear it herself. She hoped that Levi couldn't hear it.

Eren looked out the window listening to the music on the radio.

{As we wake up in your room,  
Your face is the first thing I see,  
The first time I've seen love,  
And the last I'll ever need,}

Eren hummed to the song.

{You remind her that your future would be nothing without her,  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say}

"You like this song?" Levi asked.

"Yes it's my favorite!" Eren chimed happily.

{But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...  
No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone,  
Then there's faith in love  
She was always the one,  
I'll repeat it again, the one,  
No such thing as too young,  
Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,  
Call me crazy,}

"Really?" Levi said. "I didn't know you as the type of person to like this kind of music."

{I've always tried to remind her that the future's  
Just a few heartbeats away from disaster.  
I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away.  
No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone...)  
No at the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone}

"I like all kinds of music." Eren replied. "I just don't like Country or Rap." Levi chuckled.

"You and me both."

{(No)  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone,  
'Cause there's faith in...  
(Love)  
If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
Second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone,  
'Cause there's faith in love}

The song ended and Eren smiled slightly. It wasn't till she looked out the window she noticed they pasted up the school a long time ago.

"Um... Levi..." She stuttered. "I-I think we passed up the school."

"I know. I just wanted to skip school with you."

"But won't we get in trouble?" 

"No. There are purks having to have an adoptive father as a coach." Levi said. His word some how claimed Eren down.

"So where are we going to go?" Eren asked.

"A wooded park. We can hide out till school is over." Levi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a really short chapter but it will do for now.  
> The song lyrics are from Kissing in Cars by Pierce the Veil


	3. Second Ending (part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's little date in Levi's cabin.

Eren suddenly tensed up again. Levi noticed.

"Don't worry I'm not like Jean. I would never pull a dirty trick like that." He reassured her. It seemed to clam her down again. They pulled up to the park, parking the car near by.

"It a little walk to the cabin from here. You can leave your stuff in the car." Levi said getting out the car. Eren left her stuff in the back seat. She followed Levi out the car. Levi slowly started to hold on to Eren's hand again. She closed the gaps between their hands. The butterflies in Eren's stomach were going crazy. Levi squeezed her hands tightly.

The cabin was slowly coming into view. It was small, made of wood, but very clean on the outside.

"You like it?" Levi said.

"It's really pretty." Eren replied. Levi smiled, squeezing her hand. They walked inside the wooden house. Eren looked around at the inside of the house. It was simple. A single couch was placed in front if the fire place. Small kitchen and dinning room, and one bed room with three twin sized beds.

"I know it isn't much but---"

"It's perfect." Eren cut in. "It's not a lot yes but it's still so beautiful." Levi smiled at her word.

"Make yourself at home." Levi said kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys on the small dinning room table. Eren took off her shoes as well, gently laying his letterman on the chair. Levi laid down on the couch kicking his feet up. Eren walked over to him, sitting on the arm rest of the chair. She played with his hair, running her fingers threw the long part of his hair down to the undercut.

"Come. Lay down with me." Levi said after a few moments of Eren playing with his hair. Eren blushed as she made her way to lay down in between the couch and Levi, resting her head on his chest. Levi wrapped his arms around her and Eren buried her face in his chest.

Both lay there for a few moments. Their hand found each others again, locking fingers together. Levi kissed her hand. Eren blushed as she started thinking about how his lips would feel against hers. As if Levi read her mind he let go of her hand and put his thumb and finger under chin, lifting her head up to making steel-blue eyes meet green-blue eyes.

"Eren, don't hate me for doing this." Levi said before pressing his lips against hers in a soft gentle kiss. It took Eren a few moments to realize what just happened. She kissed Levi back. They share a few more kisses before pulling away, panting. Levi smiled his sexy smile. It made Eren blush.

"S-So what does that make us?" Eren asked nervously before blushing a brighter red. 

"It's it obvious?" Levi chuckled. "God, all the guys will be so jealous that I'm dating the most beautiful girl with the most gorgeous eyes and to top all that off is the track star of the varsity track and field. I think I hit a home run." Eren blushed at the words. 

'Dating...' She thought. 'I'm really dating Levi. Levi the All Star of the baseball team!' Eren blushed and burying her face in his neck. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

"So precious. Like a angel." Levi whispered.

"I'm your angel." She whispered back. "You're my knight in shining armor." 

"I love you, Eren." Levi said sweetly.

"I love you too, Levi." Eren replied. They kissed again, Levi held her closer. Eren laid her head down on his chest again yawning. 

"Sleepy?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Then sleep. I don't mind."

"A-Are you sir? I don't want you to get lonely."

"I won't be lonely. I have a beautiful angel laying down with me." 

Eren blushed and her eyes grew heavy.

"Go to sleep my little angel." Levi whispered before Eren's eyes fluttered into a sweet dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Eren is a Track and Field star! If you don't remember in the first chaper she said she didn't like to go home straight after practice. She was talking about her Track and Field practice.


	4. Ending 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's date and practice.

Eren woke up with a blanket over her and Levi gone. She got up from the couch and looked around trying to find him.

"Good morning, little angel." Levi said. Eren followed his voice, finding him in the small kitchen of the cabin.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Almost time for school to end and practice to start." Levi answered taking a bite of a piece of cake. "You hungry?"

"We're did you get that?" Eren said walking over him.

"I made it while you were asleep."

"You can bake?"

"Yeah it isn't that hard. Just follow the directions on the box and it should be good." Levi said cutting a piece of the cake and put it on a plate for Eren. Levi cut that cake again with a fork, he feed it to her. She wrapped her lips around the fork. A small smirk could barely be seen on Levi's face.

"Mmmm! It amazing!" Eren said. Levi smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Levi chuckled. Eren continued to eat her cake. Levi warped his arms around her and smiled. Eren giggled. He kissed her cheek and held her close. 

"I love you." Levi whispered. Eren blushed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Eren whispered back. They kissed sweetly for a few moments then the kisses started to get more and more heated. Both pull each other closer. Levi's hands started to travel up Eren's shirts. Eren ran her hand against Levi's clothed abs. She felt Levi's hard cock against her thigh, she moaned against his mouth. Levi took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eren moaned again as Levi swiped his tongue long every inch of her mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Levi breathed as he pulled back from the kiss the kisses her again. Suddenly something had rushed over Levi. He moved his hands from Eren's body to the counter; griping the sides to calm himself till his knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I can't so something so sinful and lewd to someone so innocent and precious."

"But want if I want to?" Eren asked. Levi just shook his head.

"I still couldn't do it." Levi said. "Not until I knew you're one-hundred percent certain. You're just so precious to me. You're like an angel."

Eren blushed at his words. No one has ever said something so sweet to her. Not even her own family has said something like that to her. 

"We should start heading back to school. Practice should start soon." Levi said looking at the clock that was on the wall in the living room then moving to grab the car keys. Eren nodded putting on Levi's letterman. They shared one final kiss before heading out the door.  
_________________________________  
{Eren's POV (Third Person)}  
"Eren, where were you today?" Armin asked as she saw her best friend walk onto the track.

"That's a long story." Eren said stretching her arms. "But it had a amazing outcome."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I may or may not have a boyfriend now." Eren smirked. Armin's eyes went wide in excitement.

"No way! Who is it?" Armin squeaked.

"I'll give you a hint." Eren said fixing her short running shorts. "He is a in our grade so, Junior, he is short, he is on the baseball team, he is Coach Smith's 'son', and he --."

Armin gasped not letting Eren finish her sentence. "You and Levi are a thing now!" She said a little to loudly. Thankfully no one heard but Eren still had to shush her.

"Keep it down, Armin!" Eren whispered harshly. "Half of the girls at school will want to hang me by the neck if they found out."

"Oh sorry!" Armin whispered back. Eren just chuckled at her best friend. 

"He was so sweet to me!" Eren sighed remembering the happy memory of the cabin.

"Did you to, you know...?" Armin blushed. Eren blushed darker then Armin. 

"No we didn't, but I wanted to so bad!" Eren groaned making Armin chuckle. 

"Hey! Jäger! Arlert! Stop slacking off and get to running!" Coach Petra yelled cross the field, well yelled as loud as she could in her squeaky voice. Both girls nearly jumped out of their skin. They instantly started running.   
_________________________________  
{Levi's POV (Third Person)}  
"Hey Levi, where were you today?" Mike asked.

"Cabin." He answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Cabin? Why were you at the ca--" Mike had sniffed Levi and smelling someone else on him. "You were with someone. A female. Who was it?"

Levi looked up at the bleachers seeing Eren sitting down on the bleachers. Her practice must have been over.

Mike smirked slightly. "Pretty Eyes?"

"Her name is Eren Jäger." Levi corrected.

"You guy are dating now?" Levi nodded to answer the question.

"Did you and her..." Mike smirked more.

"No she is just to precious to me.

"When did you start being a gentleman?"

Levi looked up at the bleachers again. Eren saw him and blushed, looking away.

"Since I met her." Levi answered still looking at her. Mike just chuckled.


	5. Ending 4 (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets creepy text from an unknown phone number. Levi and Eren have a plan to sneak out of their houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been taking me so long to update this story. I've had really bad writers block for this story.

After practice Eren and Levi walked home together, hand in hand. Of course there where people who were getting out of tutoring, sport practice, and club meetings so they would stare at the new couple and whisper to each other. Some of the girls would give Eren dirty looks. Eren and Levi didn't pay attention thought. They were to busy focusing on each other, to busy to even care.

"Are you sure you need to go home, Eren?" Levi asked as Eren's house came into view. 

"I have to go home. It's a school night. Tomorrow is Friday though I can maybe come over then." Eren smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Levi smirked, creasing her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Eren smiled against his lips. He kept giving short playful kisses, Eren would just giggle and kissing him back.

"Levi I have to go." She said in between kisses.

"Just a little bit longer." He purred pulling her closer making her giggle more. She looked behind Levi for a slit second, see some kids from her World History class. Eren blushed, but they just rolled her eyes.

"Levi, people are watching." Eren said shyly.

"Let them watch." He whispered. Eren just smiled and kissed him back. After a few more moments of playful kisses they finally parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Levi whispered.

"I love you too." Eren whispered back. They shared one more kiss before they parted ways. 

Not long after Eren entered her house her phone went off. Signaling she had a text message. She pulled her phone out her pocket to see who it was. It was Levi.

'Miss you already. ~L' The texted read. She blushed and bite her lip before texting him back.

'I miss you too <3 ~E' Eren made her way up to her room to get started on her homework. Her phone went off again. She expected it to be Levi but that wasn't the case. It was a unknown number that sent her the text.

'You are mine not his.' The text read. Fear struck threw her body. She didn't know what to do. Just after the first text another one was sent. This time with a picture. She hesitantly pick up her phone again. She looked at the picture, it was of her and Levi kissing outside her house. She knew it couldn't be the kids from her history class because it was at a different angle and you could see them slightly in the back ground. She scrolled down to see the text.

'It makes me sick to see you with him. I can treat you so much better then he can.'

She just closed her phone quickly this time going back to her homework. Eren's phone rang again making her jump. She was scared to answer the phone. She took a deep breath before checking to see who it was. It was Levi this time. Relief went threw her body.

'Sorry I took so long. I was in the shower. ~L' It read.

'Its okay ^.^ ~E' She texted back with a smile. Her phone beeped again. 

'I don't think I could wait till Friday to see you. Let's sneak out. I know a sunflower field that we can go too. ~L' The text from Levi read. She blushed at the message.

'Sneak out? ~E'

'We don't have too ~L'

'Lets do it! I want to see you! Please... ~E'

'Cool. :) What time do your parents go to sleep? ~L'

'9:00pm ~E'

'Haha. Erwin go to bet at that time too. Maybe it's a old person thing. ~L'

'Maybe. Haha. ~E'

'Ill see you at 9:30, okay? ~L'

'Okay. I'll see you then. ~E'

'I love you. ~L'

'I love you too. ~E'

Butterflies started to form in Eren's stomach. Sneaking out was a whole new thing for her but sneaking out with Levi felt exciting. The idea of sneaking out and laying out in the grass looking at the stars, kissing, cuddling, maybe even fooling around a little bit. She bit her lip and blushed at the thought of doing things like that with Levi.

A knock on Eren's bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Eren, you're father and I are going to bed." Her mother said threw her door. 

"Okay, mom! Good night!" Eren said back. She waited till she heard her mothers door close to get ready for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Eren's and Levi's little "date".

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? This is idea has been in my head for a long time so here it is.


End file.
